The Ferris Wheel Ride
by BlueRedRosa23
Summary: Summary inside. High School fic. Characters might be OCC


Me:Well Hiya guys and Happy Valentine's Day! Or as I say it on Spanish Feliz Dia de San Valentin! I won't lie to you guys, but i hate this little holiday and yet I love writting stories about it XD Just like Christmas XD Anyways~ I'm trying to make my mind relax so I could finish the story the new me, because i saw something or should I saw someone I never wanted to see ever again!

Marina:Your crush?

Me:Yeah, but i'm happy that I'm not the only hispanic in my public speaking class! Anyway!*Turns depress* I'M HORRIBLE AT WRITTING SPEECHES!

Marina:Know you finally notice it?

Me:Shut up! i though it was easy! But it isn't! And where is Blacky?

Black:I'm here I was just hearing the conversation.

Marina:And what?

Black: What? Don't worry BRR23 you just need practice that's all~

Me: A LOT of practice! Well anyways summary time!

_Summary:The Ferris wheel Ride is just a ride, but why is my teacher so interested in it? And why is my partner acting different then the way he acts in school?_

_Me:This summary won't make a little sense I guys, but I hope the story is good. It took me like 3 days ot make why? My laptop froze on me and when I take off the bactery to make it work...Well it will erased the parts I wrote! That's why i don't do computers! Humph!_

_Marina:Don't be such a crybaby! Anyways enjoy my peeps!_

**Alexis POV**

* * *

><p>I stare blankly at our English teacher who was jumping up and down in joy. I couldn't understand why was he so happy over a Ferris wheel ride?<p>

"I don't understand Mr. Hibiki." I told him clearly confused. Everyone in the classroom except for some people was giving me the stink eye, but I ignore them not really feeling intimidated from that look.

"Well Ms. Rhodes this ride is the ride of love! And anyways Valentine's Day is tomorrow and I want my students to meet me on the little carnival that is always in the beach~ "Mr. Hibiki states happily whilst pushing his glasses up.

"I think I'm not going to that carnival tomorrow." I say with a frown.

"I'm sorry Ms. Rhodes, but it is for a grade, but don't worry you will have a partner for tomorrow! Because it's a group project only for 2 people~" Mr. Hibiki says giving us a grin. "Know partner up! Boy and girl!" He says in a serious matter.

I roll my eyes at this English teacher. He was abusing his teaching skills pretty badly, because he believes anyone can find love in that day when it's just a normal day were the couples act lovey dovey, but when the day ends they start fighting with each other.

"Ms. Rhodes! You need to find your partner~" Mr. Hibiki says getting me out of my concentration or explanation in my head.

"I'll be her partner!" I hear a lot of guys behind me. I sigh in frustration and give the teacher a glare.

"No thank you." I told them icily without even looking behind me.

"Aww Ms. Rhodes don't be a party pooper! Don't you enjoy that day with your love ones?" Mr. Hibiki asks me.

"I do, but…" I couldn't finish my sentence; because I was pulled out of my chair and drag to the back of the classroom were a certain 2 toned brunette sits.

"Oh Jaden! I found your partner for tomorrow's little group project~" Mr. Hibiki states pushing me in front of Jaden's desk. I haven't spoken to him in a long time…Last time I talked to him was in Middle school when he was childish not a total jerk like he is now.

"You did?" Jaden asks clearly confused not even looking at us, but at the window. I sigh in frustration and turn to Mr. Hibiki.

"It's alright if he doesn't want to be my partner I'll just take the F." I told him whilst crossing my arms wrinkling my school shirt.

"No! This project is an easy A Ms. Rhodes. Don't let this opportunity go to waste!" Mr. Hibiki says wearing a smirk on his face. I raise one of my perfect eyebrows at him.

"Why didn't you say that from the beginning Mr. H!" Jaden says jumping out of his seat happily. I face palmed knowing I'm not going to get out of this now.

"Alright I'm going to that stupid carnival." I tell Mr. Hibiki grinding my teeth together.

"Sweet! Then I should meet everyone tomorrow at the pier at 7:00pm. Got it?" Mr. Hibiki says in a teacher manner. Know he acts like a teacher. I sigh inwardly hoping that he isn't playing matchmaker with us. Everyone nod in agreement except me of course. "Okay then wear something comfortable that's all I'm going to say~ You guys are dismissed early today." He finishes and returns to his desk gathering the paper he completely ignored.

"I can't believe this." I say angrily.

"Well you better believe it~" I heard Jaden said whilst loosely placing his arm around my neck. I give him a glare and push him away from me.

"Don't touch me lover boy." I tell him icily. He puts his hands in front of my and gives me a fake innocent grin.

"As you wish my Ice Queen." Jaden says whilst adding a winking. I roll my eyes and grab my stuff before leaving him behind in the classroom. I mutter some curse words to myself not liking this stupid project Mr. Hibiki is forcing us to do.

I stop in front of my locker and placed my forehead on the cold metal and close my eyes. I just wanted to Graduate High school with no one being a bother to me or stupid high school romance. They never last long if I do say so myself. I always believe that, but deep inside my heart sometimes I think it might be true.

"ALEXIS!" I heard my best friend Marina scream at my side making me jump and hit my forehead against the locker. I turn to the side she was and give her a glare that could kill. She gulps and gives me an apologetic smile. "Sorry!" She quickly adds. I sigh and give her a smile.

"It's alright, but why did you have to scream my name when you're near me?" I ask her whilst putting the locker combination.

"Because it's fun!" Marina says with a huge grin. I face palmed and continue what I was doing in which I finally open the locker. "Oh did you get Mr. Hibiki's weird assignment?" Marina asks me. I growl out loud. He is making all his classes go to that damn carnival! "I'll take that as a yes." Marina says.

"Know that you now my answer well who is your partner?" I ask her whilst picking up my Social Studies book.

"Jesse Andersen, but it's alright with me. He doesn't seem like a jerk. What about you?" Marina asks me whilst placing one of her books in my locker being too lazy to go to the other side of the school in which her locker is located.

"Your jerk of a cousin." I tell her whilst closing the locker.

"Oh you mean Marisol? I didn't know she was your partner~" Marina says with a grin. Suddenly someone pushes her against the locker hard. I look at the person who pushed her to the locker and see Marisol there standing with a smirk. Let me tell you something about these twins….They sometimes get along very well, but most of the time is like this.

"She meant Jaden idiot." Marisol says whilst pushing her bang out of her face. Marina and Marisol look so much alike, but they have different personalities and their hairstyle is also different. Marina has long black hair with blue highlights in which it reaches her waist her bangs are adorning both her cheeks she has some small short bangs in front of her forehead. Know Marisol has shoulder length black hair with red highlights she only has one bang that covers one of her eyes making have that mysterious and innocent look.

"Oh Jaden isn't that bad….Especially since he has a huge…"Marina couldn't finish her sentence because Marisol yet again slams her in the lockers. "Ow! Will you stop that!" Marina asks mad.

"You should keep your mouth shut and let him say it or do you prefer that I tell Jesse?" Marisol asks with a sly grin. Oh I almost forgot to point out Marina has a huge crush on Jesse in which the guy is oblivious to notice it.

"Noooo! I'll be good!" Marina says stepping away from Marisol.

"Marisol who is your partner? I already know you have his class as well." I ask her whilst pointing out the truth.

"Aster Phoenix which he should've know that we are dating already." Marisol says whilst walking away. Marina and I follow her out of the school to see Jaden standing in the school gates waiting Marina and Marisol. I completely forgot today is Friday and on the weekend they stay at Jaden's house or Jaden stays at their house.

"You guys are finally out. What were you talking anyways that make you take your time?" Jaden asks not even looking at us.

"How to suffocate your only male cousin in the family." Marisol says with no hint of humor in her voice.

"And as well who is going to get hit by a car on the way home." Marina adds with a grin.

"Ow that's pretty harsh." Jaden says with humor laced on every word. He turns to look at us and smirks when he notices me. "And why is the Ice Queen here?" Jaden asks whilst walking towards me.

"To see if the second statement comes true." I tell him whilst crossing my arms. He pouts, but then a sly smile appears on his face.

"My Ice Queen you should stop being a Tsunedere when in reality you care for me." Jaden says playfully whilst pulling me to a hug. Marina gasps in surprise whilst Marisol face palms. A hue of red spreads on my pale cheeks. I give him a growl, but he just nuzzles deeper into my neck.

"This might end in a tragic Yuki event." Marina says with humor.

"Yup. No future children if she knees him on the groin." Marisol points out really loud for me to hear. I grin wickedly ready to do that, but he let's go of me and walks away from us.

"What the?" I say out loud thinking that he never ends to stupid Friday hugs without him being on the floor either clutching his stomach or his lower region. "I wanted to knee him on the stomach today." I say whilst looking at the direction he went.

"Tough luck well we will see you tomorrow then in front of the carnival gates alright." Marisol says with a smirk.

"Sure why not." I tell them whilst walking the opposite direction. Know that I think about it….The bell didn't ring early…Marina couldn't have left the classroom early or she just skipped like she always does.

I sigh and puff my cheeks in annoyance I wasn't a damn Tsunedere! I'll make his life miserable tomorrow then! When I reach my house I ignore the idiot who was playing Guitar hero by himself instead of going out with his girlfriend.

"Hiya Sissy!" Atticus says whilst stopping the game making me know pay attention to him.

"Hi Atty. Why aren't you on a date with Mac?" I ask him.

"Well tomorrow's Valentine 's Day and I want to surprise her that's why~" Atticus says dreamily. I look at him if he was a total weirdo who broke into my house.

"Well then I got to start doing my homework." I tell him whilst quickly walking up the stairs. When I reach the top floor I notice my mom in a thinking position. "Mom is something the matter?" I ask her whilst standing next to her. My mother and I have the same height, but she has Atty hair color, but her eye color is like mines, and I kind of inherited her looks except hair, but everything the package comes with.

"Yes, but in concerns you." My mom says with a small frown.

"Huh? Me?" I ask her confused.

"Tomorrow is Valentine's Day and your father is taking me out for a romantic dinner whilst Atty is going to surprise Mac, but you don't have anyone special tomorrow." My mom points out with a sad look.

"Well I'm forced to go to that love carnival thingy tomorrow with Jaden Yuki…" I couldn't finish my sentence because my mom squeal's like there's no tomorrow.

"Oh my gosh you have a date for tomorrow! I'm so happy for you Lexie! I got to tell your dad when he comes back from work!" My mom says giving me a tight hug.

"M-om you're choking me." I choked out.

"I'm sorry deary, but I'm just so happy that you got a date for tomorrow! You're not going to be single anymore!" My mom says whilst letting go of me and walking down stairs. I look at her with my mouth hanging open a little.

"She didn't let me finish!" I say angrily whilst walking to my room. I slam the door closed and look around my room trying to think away to get out of this! I don't want to be going out with Jaden tomorrow!

I sigh and lay down on my bed that had a dog plushy with a red scarf. I touch the red scarf and a gentle smile spreads on my lips. This was my grandma's favorite scarf and the one she gave me when she passed away when I was 9 years old.

"What should I do?" I ask quietly to myself whilst looking at the bedroom ceiling.

_**Time Skip to Valentine's Day 6:30pm**_

I hum softly to myself whilst looking myself in the mirror. I was still on my pjs and my hair was like a mess.

"Maybe if I go late or better yet act sick." I say whilst place my thumb in my cheek. I heard the door to my room open and didn't bother to look already knew it was Alec.

"Lexie! I thought you were ready for that little group project we are having today in the small carnival!" Alec says whilst gripping my shoulders. "Why aren't you ready?" Alec asks me.

"I just don't want to hang out with Jaden all night." I tell him wearing a frown on my face.

"Well you could hang out with me and Aqua. She knows about you not liking Jaden very much so its alright." Alec tells me with a smirk. I sigh and look at him.

"Do I have to?" I ask him not liking his idea either.

"Take this as a challenge!" Alec tells me whilst leaving my room.

I sigh and walk away from the mirror to the closet and randomly pick my clothes. I walk to the bathroom and not to quickly change. Why can I saw? I didn't want to do this silly project. I would have really taken the F. When I finished putting my clothes I walk out of the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. I was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a spaghetti strap white shirt with a sleeveless black hoody. I got to my vanity table and pick up my brush and brush my dirty blonde locks. I deicide to put my hair in a low ponytail just not feeling like fixing my hair for a guy I don't even like at all.

"Are you ready Lexie!" I heard Alec scream from downstairs.

"Well let's go then." I say, but before leaving my room I look at the watch and smirk it was already 6:55pm. Man I do pray Jaden is one of those guys who likes there dates to be in time.

I walk downstairs to see Alec and Aqua standing in the doorway waiting for me. I look at Alec confused to why is Aqua here. She was supposed to meet him on the carnival.

"Ready to go?" Alec asks me with a playful smirk.

"I suppose so." I tell him whilst walking towards them. Aqua grabs my hand and gives me a small reassuring squeeze.

"It's going to be alright Lex…You're not going to die today." Aqua says to me whilst wearing a shy smile. The only time you will hear her talk a perfect sentence will be between me and Alec and Marisol.

"But I think someone is." I tell her with a devilish smirk.

"Oh my!" Aqua says surprise.

I laugh at her face, but when she gives a glare that made her look cute instead of threating I acted if I was scared. I lock the house and walk towards Alec's card and sit on the back silently praying that a tire will deflate or the motor will die.

_**The Pier where the Carnival is located 7:19pm.**_

I was hissing like crazy when we reach the place to see the only person standing in the entrance was Jaden looking like he wasn't mad at all. I look at the couple behind me who were giving me hand motions to go towards Jaden. I start walking towards him and inspect what he was wearing. He was wearing a black muscle shirt that was long sleeve, but the sleeves were rolled up. You could see he was wearing a silver ring on his middle finger. That was the only jewelry he would always wear even in school he wears that ring. I look at his jeans and they were dark blue like mines his, but they weren't skinny nor baggy. His looks are finished by some red converse with black trims on them.

I look at my black vans and take a deep breath regretting that I could of just run away from them. I tap him on the shoulder making him turn towards me. His eyes lit up with excitement when he sees me.

"Alexis! I thought you were going to ditch me." Jaden says whilst giving me a small hug.

"I was going to." I tell him whilst my left eyebrow was twitching like crazy.

"You are really a tsundere! Well anyways Mr. Hibiki gave us our final assignment for this group thingy." Jaden says whilst handing me a paper. I read it and my right corner of my mouth twitches in annoyance.

"I should've of known he will leave the Ferris wheel Ride last." I say whilst crumbling the piece of paper that was in my right hand.

"I really don't have a problem you know? Well shall we get started~" Jaden says whilst pulling me inside the carnival. I look behind me to see Alec and Aqua looking me with apologetic smiles. I give them a glare knowing this was there true plan. They really wanted me to be alone with Jaden all night!

"I hate this day so much." I say quietly to myself.

"Why? You're not alone in Valentine's Day!" Jaden says whilst giving me a wink.

I was about to speak up, but didn't when he let's go of me and turns around to grab my chin to make me look at him. I was staring at his chocolate brown eyes.

"Do you always want to be alone in Valentine's Day? Or the rest of your life?" Jaden questions me in a soft whisper. I continue to stare at his eyes, but I swat his hand off my chin and look at the floor.

"I dislike being alone, but sometimes people want to be alone." I tell him whilst looking at my vans.

"I see." Jaden says whilst gently grabbing my hand. I sigh and try to relax myself around him.

"What do you want to do first?" I ask him whilst we continue to walk the pier that was decorated with hearts and small cupid dolls hanging on some stalls. I look at the Ferris wheel that was in the end of the pier overlooking the ocean. The view must be beautiful from the top of the Ferris wheel.

"I don't know. I thought you wanted to go to some stall." Jaden answers me sounding shyly. I raise one of my eyebrows at him confused of the sounded change in attitude on him.

"Well then why don't you win me a stuff animal" I tell him wearing a smirk. He blinks a couple of times and gives me a smile.

"Then which prize you want me to win for you?" Jaden asks whilst with his thumbs plays with his silver ring.

"Mhm what about that one." I pointed at the brown furry ball that has white wings on its back. Black beady eyes stare back at us.

"Alrighty~" Jaden says energetically whilst paying the vendor the amount of money. This time I look at the game this stall provides to face palmed it was the one in which you have to knock some bottles with a baseball and if I remember correctly Jaden is the baseball captain in the school's baseball team.

I sigh and look around to notice a red haired girl and a black haired girl looking at me and whispering to themselves. I look away from them and look at the opposite direction to see more stalls. Suddenly I felt someone push me quite hard that I land on my butt. I look at the person who did this and growl menacingly at the girls from before.

"Oh I'm sorry we didn't see you there." The red head says with a fake smile. I roll my eyes at them. They could be really stupid.

"Yeah we are sorry!" The black haired girl says whilst pouting. I was about to say something back, but my partner came to the scene.

"Alexis are you alright?" Jaden asks whilst stretching his hand in front of me for me to accept it in which I do. He pulls me up making me stand straight next to him.

"Thanks." I tell him. I look behind me to see that both girls have dreamy looks on their faces. One thing came into my mind Jaden was making them act like this. Maybe that's why they pushed me to the ground. Really how immature a person could be when lust takes over them.

"No problem, but are this girls troubling you?" Jaden asks worried. Okay I'm getting freak out now. First he starts acting shy and know he is acting like a complete gentleman well played Jaden.

"Excuse me, but is she your _date_?" I see the red head ask Jaden. I see, so they hate my guts. How do I know? Well they emphasize on the word _date. _I know my stuff people! I'm not a bimbo thank you very much.

"Yes she is. You got a problem with this?" Jaden says whilst placing his arm around my waist and pulling to him. I bit my lower lip in anger and at the same time a blush creeps onto my cheeks.

"No! We are sorry for disturbing you!" The black haired girl says whilst pulling the red head who was hissing at me. I roll my eyes at them. I felt something soft touch my right cheek and I look at the source of it. It was the plushy I told him to win for me.

"The vendor said this little thing is called a winged Kuriboh." Jaden says whilst letting me go. I softly take winged Kuriboh from him and nuzzle my cheek on the top of it.

"Thank you." I tell him giving him one of my rare warm smiles. Only family members have seeing this smile and Marina, Marisol, Zane and Aqua. Suddenly Jaden's cheek turn red and he starts scratching the back of his head whilst chuckling nervously.

"No problem. Shouldn't we be going to the Ferris wheel now?" Jaden asks me with a glint on his eyes.

"Um…sure why not?" I say getting nervous out of nowhere.

We both start walking to the end of the pier were the Ferris wheel is located to see Mr. Hibiki talking to other classmates who were very displease of their partners. I could hear their words perfectly fine and started feeling sorry for Mr. Hibiki for like 5 seconds that's all.

"This is quite a surprise." Jaden states whilst pulling me to the small group that was formed around Mr. Hibiki. "Mr. H! What's going on?" Jaden asks Mr. Hibiki.

"Well as you can see half of my plans failed miserable." Mr. Hibiki says in a depressed tone.

"That sucks." Jaden says patting him on the back. I stayed quiet not wanting to get on the conversation, but when he looked at me his frown turned into a smile.

"That's it!" Mr. Hibiki says happily. I grip winged Kuriboh tightly and step back a little.

"What's it Mr. H?" Jaden asks whilst looking at me with a confused face.

"Jaden and Ms. Rhodes you 2 should ride the Ferris wheel!" Mr. Hibiki says with stars in his eyes. I shook my head in a no a manner and he pouts. "Why not Ms. Rhodes? It will be fun! Wait you're not afraid of heights?" Mr. Hibiki asks worried.

"I'm not afraid of heights, but isn't the Ferris wheel ride for lovers only?" I ask him whilst poking winged Kuriboh's wings.

"Yes it is, but you're only going to be up there showing your classmates that love can come!" Mr. Hibiki says whilst pushing us to the stupid Ferris wheel ride in which it was a miracle that Jaden and I were the last one riding this ride. "Have fun my students!" Mr. Hibiki says whilst giving us a wave.

I was about to jump out of the ride, but it started moving at first it gave us one round, but when the second round came it stopped suddenly. Jaden and I weren't in the top that was a miracle…..didn't want to put on the spot light, but we weren't looking at the pier that was full of stands, but at the dark waters that were sparkling in some parts.

"This is beautiful….I love this view." I say in a whisper.

"Yeah." I heard Jaden say next to me.

"This was fun….I thought it wasn't going to be." I tell him whilst leaving the beautiful view to look at him.

"Why you thought that?" Jaden ask whilst leaning towards me.

"I thought you were going to flirt with any random girl like you usually do in school here and well…" I couldn't finish my sentence, because a pair of lips kisses me hungrily and passionately. I shyly kiss him back when the kiss turns softly and tender.

_**7 years passed by. **_

I look at the place where I gave away my first kiss and a warm smile spreads on my lips. It was Valentine's Day yet again, but I'm here because I'm in a honeymoon with my husband. This place was the start of that feeling called love at first I thought it was lust, but it wasn't. We'll let me tell you the short version on what happened when we stop kissing. Mr. Hibiki was happy that we shared a lovely moment, but when I was about to tell Jaden his groupies came and told him nice job on stealing the first kiss from the Ice Queen.

"I was stupid that day, instead of staying there so he could explain it." I say in a whisper. I ran away from him, and when we went back to school he tried to talk to me, but I wouldn't even let him talk to me. These continue on until graduating day in which he stole another kiss from me. I was pretty mad that I told him I never wanted to see him again, but like an old saying says "Never say never right?" And well the weirdest thing happened.

I look at the silver ring that was placed on my ring finger and look at it with a warm smile, but giggle when a gentle hand was placed on top of mines. I see the same silver ring on the same finger as mines. I felt warm lips kiss my cheek.

"What are you thinking Lexie?" I heard my husband ask. I know you people are curious on whom I married, but I married the same idiot who stole my first kiss on the Ferris wheel. Yeah we meet again when I was visiting for the University I applied for. I was studying to become an English teacher and when I visit on Christmas we found each other and started talking from there you could see we became more than old acquaintances.

"How it all began." I tell him whilst turning to look at him. He has changed a lot know he wears glasses making him look professional and how can I saw sexy.

"I was an idiot back there." Jaden says whilst nestling my face with his hands. I scoff and give him a sad smile.

"I was the idiot." I tell him whilst placing my hands on his arms.

"We were both idiots let's just leave it like that." Jaden says whilst placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"Alexis! Jaden stop making out in the middle of the carnival!" I heard Marina say in front of us. I break the kiss and give her an apologetic smile. Marina has changed as well now she is a veterinarian who works with Jesse her Fiancé. She lost the blue highlights saying she was too old to have them.

"What if we don't want to?" Jaden asks with a devilish smirk on his face. Marina just rolls her eyes and takes me away from him.

"I'm going to take her away from you permanently." Marina says hissing at him. Something's never changed I suppose.

"Are they at it again?" I heard Jesses' southern accent behind me. I turn around to look at him and give him a smile.

"I suppose they are." I tell him.

"Should we break them up? Before Marina hurts your husband?" Jesse asks me.

"Yeah I suppose so." I say with a smirk.

Jesse hugs Marina from behind making her squeak in surprise whilst I walk in front of Jaden and take off his glasses.

"Will you guys behave for only today?" I ask them whilst playing with Jaden's glasses.

"Yes ma'am." They both reply at the same time.

"Good. I wonder how can Marisol work with you guys when you start fighting like this." I say whilst giving Jaden his glasses back.

"Ignoring us." Jaden points out.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I miss her! I can't believe she became a famous pianist and Aster is her manager and Fiancé." Marina says whilst pouting.

"I miss her to." I tell her sincerely.

Jaden nuzzles my nose with his trying to bring comfort to me. I know you miss her to, but we will see her again.

"Well we will leave you lovers alone, because I got a girl to cheer up." Jesse says whilst picking her up bridal style making her blush red. You could see the people look at them weird, but that's what makes them special.

"There one of a kind." Jaden says whilst we both look at Jesse's back.

"Like us?" I say whilst tangling our fingers together.

"Like us." Jaden says whilst we both walk to the Ferris wheel.

"It's being long since I rode this ride." I tell Jaden in which he brings our connected hands up and kisses the back of my palm.

"I know, but this time we are riding it, and we are in love." Jaden says giving me a grin.

"Oh great my lover is still a flirt." I say playfully whilst walking to the ride.

"And yet I got you~" Jaden says whilst we sit on the chair thingy this ride provides. They place a bar in front of us so we can't fall from the ride.

"You sure did." I say whilst nestling my cheek on his shoulder and closing my eyes relaxing.

"You aren't going to run away like last time?" Jaden asks in a whisper.

"No." I tell him whilst opening my eyes. The ride starts to move and like the first time we were riding it. It does a round and on the second it stops. "The view is still amazing even though we are looking at the ocean like last time." I tell him.

"Yup, but I don't recall it looking it like that." Jaden points out. I roll my eyes at him.

"If I were paying attention back then I would of said stop looking at me." I say whilst looking at him giving trying not to laugh at his surprise face.

"Wait? So you saw that I was looking at you?" Jaden asks whilst blushing.

"Well yeah you were leaning in towards me dummy." I tell him whilst poking him on the cheek. "Anyways know you're looking at the ocean now." I say giving him a grin when he was looking at the ocean.

"Yeah." He says quietly.

"Jay don't worry I'm not going to run like last time." I tell him whilst tangling our fingers together and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I know Lex." Jaden says whilst leaning towards me.

"And you're doing it again!" I say playfully whilst leaning to him.

"Yeah yeah." Jaden says.

Our lips connect with each other, but this time the kiss didn't start hungrily like last time, but tender as a feather. Our lips move synchronizing with each other, but we stop kissing to hear crack sounds from behind us. We try to look behind, but when we look at the ocean we see it glistering with different colors.

"This is…I'm lost for words for the first time!" I say whilst snuggling to him.

"That's quite the shocker!" Jaden says playfully.

"Shut up!" I say blushing.

"You're still cute Lexie." Jaden tells me.

The Ferris wheel ride ends and we both get out of the ride wearing big smiles on our faces. If I could go back in the past and change my way of attitude towards Jaden back then, and as well I should of gave him a chance when he wanted to explain. I sigh an shake my head in a dismissing manner. I doesn't matter anymore I'm with him now.

"Lexie a little birdy has told me something you wanted to tell me." Jaden says whilst looking away from me.

"Marina told you? It was meant to be a surprise!" I say angrily whilst crossing my arms.

"But I didn't know you will get pregnant that fast." Jaden states shyly whilst placing a hand on my stomach.

"Meh we had our fun before getting married. It was kind of my fault, because with all the paper work I forgot to take the pill." I tell him whilst looking at the floor ashamed of letting something so small slip.

"I don't mind." Jaden says out of nowhere. I quickly look at him making my neck produce a small snap sound.

"You don't?" I ask whilst placing my hands on top of his hand that was placed on my stomach.

"No. Instead I like the idea of being a father." Jaden says with a huge grin whilst pulling me into a hug. "And you will make an awesome mother. I can feel that." Jaden says whilst nuzzling his nose into my neck.

"Thank you." I say whilst hugging him back tightly. "Happy Valentine's Day Jay." I tell him softly.

"Happy Valentine's Day Lexie." Jaden says in a mumble whilst placing a soft kiss on my neck.

Valentine's Day might be a day of love, but it's just a day still in my eyes. Having someone only act lovey dovey towards you in one day is not expectable, but acting everyday as you were his or her true love well that's expectable. If your guys are asking if Jaden acts like this the way he acted now? The answer is yes, but it gets annoying from time to time. I love this idiot even though I dislike his guts back in high school. Love works and comes in weird ways. Well I should stop babbling now, but I wish you guys a Happy Valentine's Day.

* * *

><p>Me:Alexis is going to be a mama! Any ways I hope this small gift for you guys was good :) I kind of did this just to ignore my college work XD<p>

Black:Lazy!

Me: The class was boring and that makes the homework boring! And well I don't have my Samurott anymore! But a Tepig now~

Marina:I still got my Typloshion~

Me:Me too!

Black:*sweatdrops* You guys love fire-type pokemon?

Me&Marina:Hell yeah!

Me:But I do love Dragon-type and water-type :3 I can't never cheat on my other 2 top favorite types of pokemon x3

Black:Then would you girls like to have a pokemon battle then? I want to be the toughest trainer and take on Alder and...

Me:We already now~ Marina you go first~

Marina:Let's have some fun then!

Black:Yeah!

Me:Well then it's time for me to say those 3 words~ Because those 2 idiots are having a pokemon fight~

Me:Read&Review&Enjoy!

Me:Peace out I adios que regresen muy pronto!


End file.
